Misumi Nagisa:Caramelangel714
Personality Nagisa is portrayed as a resentful and jealous female. She will be one of the antagonists. According to Akemi, Nagisa is the weakest Cure out of the group, thus her upgrade is not received when she have flunked her Cure Exam. She always keeps failing everything at Verone Academy, unlike the other Cures, and does not have enough money to buy fancy clothes, and gets heartborken by girls who want to be with handsome boys. After Nagisa's family moved to a famous penthouse, Nagisa was thrown away by her family, and moved to an abusive private school. Nagisa wants to have vengeance of those who have a brighter future, such as a great boyfriend, fancy clothes, excellent scholarships, a rich house, etc. Nagisa currently lives in poverty with her hateful classmates, causing her to be molested, makign her starve to death, and giving her violent penalties for being late, failing grades, and other negative habits, before being sent to the asylum. In the end, Nagisa have turned into a fairy by the Queen of the Garden of Light. Now Nagisa screams her phrase "ARIENAI!!!" in conclusion. Nagisa was later broken-up from Shougo, which he admires Honoka the best, instead of Nagisa. Death After seeing Honoka and Shougo reunited as a main couple and thinking that her family still never comes back to pick her up from boarding school after the last day, she acts paranoid and commited suicide by slitting her throat with one of her teachers' machete. Appearance In some designs, the Trickster form receives a drastic color change. Black's hair is tinted into a light pink color and was covered with sprinkles that have four colors: green, pink, yellow, and orange. Her attire consists of tan, brown, and light pink colors, except for the heart on her brooch, as it turns out to be a fuchsia color. Trickster Black's dessert motif is a chocolate-frosted doughnut, but the sprinkles are put in her hair. Trivia *Honoka is discussed as being the leader of the main and official Pretty Cures (as of fanon); this is prior to the "Yang" (White) symbol. The Yang resembles of light or day, while Yin resembles darkness or night. In this fact, Nagisa becomes an antagonist, prior to the "Yin" symbol. Could that be a conspiracy theory or not? **Despite of the canon, Nagisa is the leader of the first Pretty Cure series; however, into the fanon reboot movie, Honoka is the first lead Cure. *Despite of being a Cure, Nagisa's color scheme is Black, prior to Cure Black. As of all of the Cures' colorful schemes, both gray and black are informal colors of the Cures, unless they will be sub colors. **The color scheme of Nagisa is probably a symbol of "darkness", keying that Nagisa is the main antagonist of the reboot. This color of darkness is also the color of gray; both of these hues are static to darkness, though they move into other elemental aspects. *Every Cure, except for Nagisa owns a rich palace. **Honoka's parents own a mansion in Paris, while her grandmother lives in a 10,000 yen ancient Japanese-styled house. **Yuriko and her family moves to a crib house. **Rina's parents own a condo. **Shiho lives in a penthouse with her family. **Yuka lives in a mansion with her family. **Mei lives in a crib house with her family. **Louko and Hanabi live in a penthouse with her family. **Akemi lives in a famous pagoda with her family. **Hikari and Akane own a condo, after many money were stocked in the takoyaki shop. *She is the second Cure to be leaked by the minor characters, anyways, she is frightened that the citizens will get angry by her. This is after Aida Mana, though the citizens aren't angry at her, but surprised. *Nagisa is the only Cure to not have an accessory on her hair among all official and fan Cures. *Nagisa sent to the asylum in the end of Pretty Cure (Revamp) is based on this Tumblr post. *Nagisa is the only Cure not to have a boyfriend, unlike any other Cures from this season. Gallery Nagisa Homestuck.png|Nagisa in Homestuck form Cure Black Homestuck.png|Cure Black in Homestuck form Trickster Black.png|Trickster Black